Polymers having reactive terminal silyl groups or compositions comprising such polymers can be hydrolyzed and condensed in the presence of water and metal catalysts. Suitable known catalysts for curable compositions include compounds employing metals such as Sn, Ti, Zn, or Ca. Organotin compounds such as, for example, dibutyltin dilaurate (DBTDL) are widely used as condensation cure catalysts to accelerate the moisture-assisted curing of a number of different polyorganosiloxanes and non-silicone polymers having reactive terminal silyl groups such as room temperature vulcanizing (RTV) formulations including RTV-1 and RTV-2 formulations. Environmental regulatory agencies and directives, however, have increased or are expected to increase restrictions on the use of organotin compounds in formulated products. For example, while formulations with greater than 0.5 wt. % dibutyltin presently require labeling as toxic with reproductive 1B classification, dibutyltin-containing formulations are proposed to be completely phased out in consumer applications during the next four to six years.
The use of alternative organotin compounds such as dioctyltin compounds and dimethyltin compounds can only be considered as a short-term remedial plan, as these organotin compounds may also be regulated in the future. It would be beneficial to identify non-tin-based accelerators that accelerate the condensation curing of moisture-curable silicones and non-silicones.
Substitutes for organotin catalysts should exhibit properties similar to organotin compounds in terms of curing, storage, and appearance. Non-tin accelerators would also desirably initiate the condensation reaction of the selected polymers and complete this reaction upon the surface and may be in the bulk in a desired time schedule. There are therefore many proposals for the replacement of organometallic tin compounds with other metal- and non-metal-based compounds. These new accelerators have specific advantages and disadvantages in view of replacing tin compounds perfectly. Therefore, there is still a need to address the weaknesses of possible non-tin compounds as suitable accelerators for condensation cure reactions. The physical properties of uncured and cured compositions also warrant examination, in particular to maintain the ability to adhere onto the surface of several substrates.
Prior replacement accelerators for organotin compounds generally cannot maintain their ability to cure when exposed to humidity or ambient air after storage over months in a sealed cartridge. It is always a specific requirement for moisture-curable compositions to achieve the shortest possible curing times, showing a tack-free surface as well as curing through the complete bulk in thick section for RTV-1 and RTV-2 compositions. Additionally, such compositions should provide a reasonable adhesion after cure onto a variety of substrates. Thus, there is still a need for alternative materials to replace tin as a core accelerator in moisture curable compositions.